dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Golden Frieza
Ultimate Evolution Golden Evolution''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' promotional material, 2015 Ultimate Form Supreme Evolution''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'', 2015 The Ultimate Evolution of Terror Turn Golden Golden Mode Golden Cooler Golden Meta-Cooler Super Golden Frieza God FF Golden Pariz (Hebrew dub) |debut = Movie: Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ Anime: "A Full-Throttle Battle! The Vengeful Golden Frieza" Manga: "Awaken, Super Saiyan Kale" |inventor = Frieza |user = Frieza Cooler Meta-Cooler Dragon Ball Heroes avatars (Frieza Race) Future Warrior (Frieza Race)Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 |color = & or & (Aura) |class = Transformation |similar = Super Saiyan Super Saiyan God }} is the of the Frieza Race. It was first created and named by Frieza himself. This transformation is achieved by Frieza through vigorous training methods due to his obsessive need for revenge against Goku, as Frieza is a natural prodigy in terms of power, he never trained prior to his endeavor to defeat Goku. Unlike the other forms that are able to be used constantly and are for power-suppression, this form is an acquired, non-permanent transformation used to power up. Overview Appearance While in this form, the user becomes several inches taller, as seen when Frieza transforms and he grows from his normal height of about 153cm/5'0" and becomes a few inches taller, although the height change sometimes varies. The brow ridges become visibly pronounced, the gem plates on the arms and legs shrink, skin turns purple with their biological armor changing color, in Frieza's case gaining a glimmering golden shine; also, if the Frieza clan user's natural eye color is different, and they assume this form, they turn blood red, like Frieza's. It is implied that the user can choose what color they want their biological armor to take when they use their Golden form, as Frieza mentioned that he "made it gold", although every user of the form thus far has been shown with a gold coloration. The muscle mass of the user is larger than Frieza's true form. When unleashing ki from their body, the user generates an opaque flame-like aura somewhat similar to the aura of Super Saiyan Blue. When Cooler uses the form, he appears similar to his Fourth Transformation. In addition to the golden color scheme shared with his brother, the front of his legs now have spikes, his chest now shares purple coloration with his brother, and his mask becomes smooth without covering his facial markings, which are now purple. Like Frieza, Cooler made his form golden in order to replicate his brother - claiming that if his brother can do something then he can too. Usage and power As Golden Frieza, Frieza is extremely powerful, being initially superior to Goku and Vegeta in their Super Saiyan Blue forms separately, to the point that Goku was nervous about fighting him, as Vegeta was as well - until his weakness was discovered. The January 2017 V-Jump article on the rivals appearing in Dragon Ball Super noted that Golden Frieza's strength surpasses Super Saiyan Blue, it also ranks Golden Frieza as an eight out of twelve on the danger scale. In the manga, after his image training it is said by Frieza that getting serious as Golden Frieza he would be more than capable of handling Super Saiyan Kale, and later Golden Frieza (without using his full power) managed to briefly hold his own against Jiren - to which Beerus briefly considered the possibility that Frieza could turn the fight around, despite having seen Jiren easily defeat Super Saiyan God SS Evolved Vegeta. By the time of Dragon Ball Super: Broly, Golden Frieza had become strong enough to push Super Saiyan Broly back while transforming and proceeded to hold his own for one hour, with the novel adding that Golden Frieza's punches could stagger Broly and his full power blows forced the Super Saiyan to dodge. In Super Dragon Ball Heroes, as Golden Cooler, Cooler was able to quickly defeat Super Saiyan (Berserk) Goku, whom he had previously had trouble with (though he was unable to kill him), in the anime, Golden Cooler is unable to even budge the restrained Cunber with his strongest attack, in the manga, turning into Golden Cooler also gives Cooler a hefty advantage against Perfect Cell and Bojack - who had previously been overwhelming him. When Golden Frieza was at his full power in this state, Super Saiyan Blue Goku was barely able to land any blows, and only while catching Frieza off-guard. Vegeta was nervous to face him as well (despite having the same power as Goku). It was not until Golden Frieza's power dropped considerably that Super Saiyan Blue Goku had the advantage. However, even with the evolution's tremendous power, Frieza did not seem to want to face Beerus, worrying if the God of Destruction were to interfere with his revenge, he wouldn't be able to stop him. The form gained open acknowledgment by even God of Destruction Beerus and his attendant Whis from Frieza's tremendous growth in power, and in the anime, Goku notes that if Frieza fought seriously he could have potentially killed Goku in an instant. However, this is revealed to be untrue when Goku used his full power in the anime and Frieza decides to use his full power as well, still holding a slight edge against Goku. "Episode 26" and Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle both reference Golden Frieza as having "power beyond imagination". Dragon Ball Heroes also states that Golden Frieza's power is unmatched. Frieza attained this form at some point during his training in preparation for his invasion of Earth, his training unleashing his immense dormant power and also igniting this heightened power from within him.Weekly Shonen Jump #15, 2015 Immediately after attaining this evolution Frieza headed to Earth in order to have his revenge, instead of attempting to first master the form. During his battle against Goku, Frieza transforms into this form in order to show off his power in comparison to Goku's own transformation into a Super Saiyan Blue. After Frieza's battle with Goku finishes, Frieza continues the fight in his Golden Form when fighting Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta; however, at the end of the fight, he drops out of it, due to his stamina becoming too low for him to sustain the form. Additionally, during the battle Frieza briefly managed to take on a Rage Mode; however, he had lost too much power and stamina and so collapsed to the ground. In the anime, when Goku came to recruit Frieza to become a part of Team Universe 7 for the Tournament of Power, the tyrant transformed into this form to remind Goku of his potential for even further growth, so that Goku would be tempted to give in to Frieza's request to be revived after the tournament, which was Frieza's primary condition for entering the tournament. Frieza would use the form yet again in preparation to battle Universe 9's Assassins, before revealing the "true Golden Frieza" state, which Frieza would go on to use for the rest of the saga in battles against Gohan, Cabba, Anilaza, Dyspo, Top, and Jiren. In the manga, Frieza utilized his Golden Frieza form in the Tournament of Power in order to easily overwhelm Super Saiyan Caulifla, Kale and Super Saiyan Cabba. Towards the end of the tournament, Frieza becomes Golden Frieza once more after Vegeta has been taken down by Jiren in order to battle the God of Destruction-like foe, briefly holding his own before being outmatched and needing 17's assistance. In Broly when battling Super Saiyan C-type Broly, Frieza becomes Golden Frieza to battle the mighty foe, fighting him alone for one hour. He retains the form even afterwards and tries to shoot down Cheelai and Lemo's ship, however he is stopped by Gogeta and chooses to revert to his final form. In Super Dragon Ball Heroes, Cooler reveals he attained this form at some point during his time on the Prison Planet. He utilizes this form during the Prison Planet Saga when faced with Super Saiyan (Berserk) Goku, he manages to quickly defeat him, but in the manga immediately drops from his golden form due to its massive stamina drain. In the anime Cooler remains this form but does not act until he chases Fu, while in the manga he uses this form in the Chaos Area to gain an edge over Bojack and Perfect Cell. In the anime version of the Universal Conflict Saga, in search for power and after being modified into Meta-Cooler after learning from Fu how to do it, Cooler transforms into Golden Meta-Cooler to battle a weakened Super Saiyan 3 Cunber. He manages to overwhelm Cunber, though overheats at the end of their battle and retreats. In the manga version of the Universal Conflict Saga, Meta-Cooler immediately transforms into Golden Meta-Cooler to combat the heavily weakened Super Saiyan Cunber. Using his full power, Cooler has the edge over the injured Saiyan and attempts to finish him with a quadruple Golden Supernova, however Cunber manages to survive it by turning into a Super Saiyan 3 - though he is defeated. Drawback Despite its tremendous power, the form has a serious flaw: namely, it experiences a severe decrease in stamina from prolonged periods of use without proper control of the intense energy. The form only lasts just over five minutes before its power begins to take drastic drops.Dragon Ball Super episode 25, "A Full-Throttle Battle! The Vengeful Golden Frieza"Dragon Ball Super episode 26, "A Chance Appears in a Tight Spot! Launch a Counteroffensive, Goku!" However, it is mentioned by Goku and Vegeta that if Frieza had trained further upon completing his evolution to Golden Frieza, he could have negated the rapid power draining effect entirely, thereby allowing Frieza to stay in the form for as long as he pleased without losing any stamina. Frieza, however, refused to wait any longer beyond his initial training, not having enough patience to put off his revenge against Goku any longer. Frieza learned of this mistake after being sent back to Hell again with the angels torturing him, in the midst of his eternal torment, Frieza underwent his own mental training to keep his sanity. He used mental image training by focusing and imagining a battle simulation about killing Goku and how to exact revenge on him. After a while, Frieza managed to overcome this stress and improved his ki manipulation. By doing so, he finally mastered his Golden Frieza state, granting him nearly perfect ki control after being temporarily revived. At this point, Frieza dubs this form the "true" Golden Frieza.Dragon Ball Super episode 95, Most Heinous! Most Evil! Frieza's Rampage! By the time of Broly, the stamina issues appeared to be completely gone, as Frieza could fight as Golden Frieza for over an hour, even in intense conditions. In the manga, Cooler also exhibits the stamina drain in this form, but to an even greater degree than Frieza - being forced to revert to his final form mere moments after turning into Golden Cooler. In the anime it is shown that this form is very taxing on a cybernetically modified user, as Meta-Cooler overheated after using the form for a short time. Advancement True Golden Frieza It is said by Goku and Vegeta that if Frieza were to get used to the Golden Frieza form, he would not possess any drawbacks in it. Upon re-appearing in the Universe Survival Saga, Frieza reveals that he has managed to improve his control over the Golden Frieza transformation through mental training in Hell in order to gain perfect energy manipulation, dubbing his mastered state "true Golden Frieza". His control in this state is so perfect that he can compress a Energy of Destruction sphere, which he then used on Goku. His power in this state was enough for Ro to call him even more akin to a God of Destruction than Sidra. Rage Mode By undergoing an intense amount of rage, a user of the Golden Frieza state can power up into the Golden Frieza Rage Mode, causing their eyes to go bloodshot and also on occasions; their veins to bulge, their body to glow, and gift them with a greater level of power, although to what extent is not known. Frieza was later able to utilize this state against Full Power Jiren to hold back his energy wall by increasing his energy more and more. However, the strain was too much and his stamina was too depleted, so he reverted to his final form. Xeno-Evolution In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, after being affected dark magic that allows a user of this form to shave off life in order to achieve a new level of power, a member of Frieza's race who possess the Golden Frieza form can utilize it alongside the Supervillain form, granting them an even more powerful form. By using Supervillain alongside Golden Frieza, the Frieza Race member's biological armor in this form changes from a golden color to a platinum color. Although the exact extent of how much stronger this enhancement is not known, though it allowed Golden Frieza to face off against the Super Saiyan Blues once more, despite having already lost so much power that he had had to drop out of the form previously. However even with the assistance of his brother in his Supervillain Metal Cooler form, Supervillain Golden Frieza and his brother were defeated and killed by the combined power of Super Saiyan Blue Goku, Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta, and the second Future Warrior. Frieza achieves this form during the Dark Demon Realm Saga by Xeno-Evolving. Super God Class-up In Dragon Ball Heroes, Froze, Rezok, and the Frieza Clan Berserker gain the ability to use their Golden forms via God Class-up. They are then able to take on a more powerful version of the Golden form via Super God Class-up, turning their eyes blue and their bio-gems silver. Cosmic Suit After being modified into Meta-Cooler, Cooler is still able to use the "Golden Frieza" form, resulting in him becoming Golden Meta-Cooler. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 a member of the Frieza Race can use Turn Golden when wearing a Cosmic Suit. Film Appearances In Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, Frieza transforms into Golden Frieza in order to unlock some of his latent potential against Goku in his Super Saiyan Blue form. Golden Frieza has control throughout the fight until Goku and Vegeta figure out his weakness. Golden Frieza's power then begins to decline because Frieza had not gotten used to the form, eager to fight before he was ready. After Golden Frieza is defeated, he uses the help of Sorbet to take Goku down. Golden Frieza attacks Goku until Vegeta steps up to combat him using his Super Saiyan Blue form and knocks Golden Frieza back into his final form. In Dragon Ball Super: Broly, Frieza takes this form when he is forced to fight Super Saiyan C-type Broly. Golden Frieza fights Broly for over an hour in this form. Although he's able to hold his own for that time, Broly holds the edge over Frieza during their match. The film's novelization expands upon the fight, noting that Golden Frieza's strength pressured Broly at times. After over an hour has passed, Golden Frieza is no longer capable of fighting, leading Broly to head away to attack Whis. Frieza retains his golden form through Gogeta's battle with Broly and only drops out of it once the fighting has ended. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' *''Dragon Ball Discross'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' *''Dragon Ball FighterZ'' *''Dragon Ball Legends'' In Dragon Ball Heroes, the Frieza Clan avatars are capable of using the Golden Frieza form via the God Class-up. Their God Class-up Golden Frieza forms differ in that they gain the ability to utilize Godly ki. Cooler achieves Golden Cooler in the Prison Planet Saga in Super Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the second mission of the Universe Mission series (UM2). Golden Cooler differs from Golden Frieza in that the Golden Cooler form possesses traits of Cooler's Fourth Transformation. In Dragon Ball Fusions, Golden Frieza appears as a separate playable form of Frieza who is accidentally freed from Earth's Hell by Tekka's Team when they open a time hole near Frieza's Spaceship in Area 2F of the Timespace Rift which causes Frieza to somehow be resurrected. Frieza, however, decides to leave the defeat of Tekka's Team to the Ginyu Force who's Tekka's Team had been helping unaware that they served the tyrant Frieza. However, they defeat Captain Ginyu, Gulce, and Recurter. Frieza abandons his Spaceship which is modified by Bulma at the behest of Kid Trunks to be used by Tekka's Team as a mobile base to make traveling around the rift easier. Frieza eventually joins forces with Cell and trick Pinich into letting them join his team for the Timespace Tournament. While fighting Tekka's Team in the tournament instead of using his Golden Form Frieza performs Five-Way Fusion with Cell, Pinich, Wanta, and Paprika to form the Ultimate Ultra Fusion, Ultra Pinich, however with evil Cell and Frieza in control. Ultra Pinich attempts to destroy everyone at the Timespace Tournament with a Death Ball, but Whis and Beerus arrive using Whis' Temporal Do-Over to rewind time, allowing Beerus to stop the Death Ball, causing Ultra Pinich to flee. Tekka's Team chases after Ultra Pinich after Goku manages to convince Beerus to let them save the innocent Pinich, Wanta, and Piprika. Eventually, they manage to track Ultra Pinich down and defeat him, forcing him to use a Power Ball to transform into Great Ape Ultra Pinich. However, Pinich eventually manages to gain control of the form allowing Tekka's Team to defeat him which causes Ultra Pinich to fall through a portal which undoes the fusion. Frieza and Cell decides to use Metamo-Rings to perform EX-Fusion to create Cellza who is implied to be stronger than Golden Frieza as Frieza decides not to use the form. It is also implied that Ultra Pinich and Great Ape Ultra Pinich are stronger than Golden Frieza as well as he resorts to Five-Way Fusion instead of his Golden form during the events of the main story. However Pinich and Tekka fuse and defeat Cellza with True RA Pinich Punch. Golden Frieza appears in the post-game Sub-Event: "The Return of F" in which Tekka's Team encounter Frieza at The Lookout and he transforms into his Golden Frieza form. Defeating Golden Frieza and completing this Sub-Event makes Frieza (Final Form) and Golden Frieza scoutable, allowing Tekka's Team to recruit them by KOing either of them with a Zenkai Attack. In Xenoverse 2, a Frieza Race Future Warrior can also use this form which appears as the Frieza Clan's racially exclusive Awoken Skill Turn Golden, which the Warrior can obtain by training with Golden Frieza after overthrowing him and take his title as Emperor of the Universe as well as leadership of the Frieza Force inside the Frieza's Spaceship time rift anomaly. Seeing the Warrior as an equal, Frieza decides to help the Warrior attain the form just as they had for Frieza, so Frieza can truly prove who is the strongest in the universe by beating the Warrior at their very best. Frieza tells them to seek out the catalyst that will help them achieve their transformation. The Future Warrior must then speak to Metal Cooler who will tell them that as Emperor of the Universe they must go forth with pride, take what's theirs, and make all submit to their might. The Warrior must then return to Frieza who is surprised that his brother was willing to offer the Warrior free advice but reminds them neither he nor his brother will play nice to them forever, before explaining that Metal Cooler and Golden Frieza will test him in battle and they must either surpass the brothers or die. This leads to Frieza's Spaceship Quest 01: "''-Frieza's Race Awakening!" where they face off against Frieza (Full Power) and Metal Cooler. The Warrior will unlock the transformation mid-battle and must use it to defeat both Frieza and Metal Cooler. After defeating both brothers, they will revive and Frieza will transform into Golden Frieza. The Future Warrior must then defeat them again to complete the quest which will permanently unlock the Turn Golden Awoken Skill. It should be noted that the Future Warrior can access this quest and unlock the form, regardless of which factions they had chosen previously. Interestingly, after their defeat both Frieza and Cooler will be pleased with the Warrior's new form and power despite having been bested, content that the Universe is ruled by one of their own and the honor of the Frieza Clan is secure. Afterward, Frieza decides to let the Warrior rule the universe for the time being, as he plans to continue training in order to surpass the Warrior someday in order reclaim his title, telling them to remain strong until then. When in use, they gain the golden/purple aura and sheen, their skin and jewel-like areas are recolored to purple, their eyes turn red, and their armor-like areas turn gold. In addition, ki blasts become faster and stronger, changing into a more Death Bullet-like appearance with a purple coloration and charged ones becoming a Death Beam-like attack. Interestingly, unlike Frieza, the Future Warrior automatically manages to both master and adjusted to the form as they receive no detriments upon transforming and can stay in it indefinitely. The Future Warrior also demonstrates the form can also be used in conjunction with Frieza race cybernetic modifications, though only their jewel sections, skin, and natural armor will actually change colors. There are two Super Souls that activate when using Turn Golden (referred to as '''Golden Mode' in Super Soul descriptions) the first being Golden Frieza's Super Soul "The gold represents the new me." and Goku's Super Soul "I'm still not used to this form!". When Goku's Super Soul is equipped it effectively represents the unmastered Golden Frieza form as it causes the user's ki to deplete while utilizing the Turn Golden form. In Dragon Ball FighterZ, Golden Frieza is a Super Special Attack that expends three bars of ki to use. When used, the game will temporarily pause and zoom in on Frieza as he transforms. He takes a second to taunt his opponent, showing off his newfound form before the battle continues. Despite the move being classified as a Super Special Attack, the transformation on its own does no damage. Thus Frieza, in this state, becomes much more nimble, his normal attacks are faster and do more damage, and the properties of his special moves (but not his Super Special Attacks) change with them. However, like Dragon Install, this form can only be maintained temporarily, and when the time for Golden Frieza runs out and Frieza lands on the ground, he will become exhausted and fall over, leaving him wide open for attack. Due to this drawback, using Golden Frieza is recommended only toward the end of the game when you need to employ as much firepower as possible to finish off your disadvantaged opponent. During the main story, Frieza has access to the form as his Super Special Move which functions as it does in other modes. Interestingly, Clone Friezas also have it as a Super Special Move indicating that they were likely cloned from Frieza after he had acquired it. However, the Clone's are never shown utilizing it. Trivia *Toriyama made Frieza gold in this form because he was unable to make Frieza's form any simpler and so decided to mainly just alter its color, making it gold because that felt like the strongest and because he associated it with gold medals. *Frieza has a merchandise-only joke form that is the result of Frieza "over-training" causing him to gain an Ultimate Evolution-like state that is pure gold in appearance. This form is referred to as Pure Gold Frieza.http://www.bpnavi.jp/kuji/item/1271 *It was joked by Ryusei Nakao that because Frieza was a "nice guy" (ナイスガイ; naisu gai), Golden Frieza's power level in this form is 100,000,000,000,000,000,000 (垓; gai or one hundred quintillion). *In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, if Golden Frieza fights Cooler (Final Form) in battle, Cooler will be shocked, saying "What manner of transformation is this?! Tell me at once, Frieza!", causing Frieza to respond to his demands by taunting his elder brother, "Oh, don't throw a fit. Aren't you supposed to be the older one?" then laughs while reveling in the fact that his older brother realizes that Frieza has a form superior to Cooler's Fourth Transformation. **Additionally, in the English dub of Xenoverse 2, Meta-Cooler will tell his brother to go polish that Golden Form he is so proud of when Frieza mocks him and Meta-Cooler Corps after they are defeated in a Parallel Quest during an Ultimate Finish. *In Xenoverse 2, it is shown that the Golden Frieza form can be utilized alongside Frieza Race cybernetic enhancements. *Years before Golden Frieza's debut in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, Mecha Frieza possessed an alternate coloration which resembled Golden Frieza. *In Dragon Ball FighterZ, Final Form Cooler possess a partially golden alternate coloration resembling Golden Cooler. Gallery References Site Navigation pt-br:Última Evolução: Forma Dourada ca:Evolució Definitiva es:Forma Definitiva RU:Золотой Фриза Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Transformations Category:Frieza's race